Muñeca de Porcelana
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Hace años su alma fue encerrada, porque ella quiso, en una fina muñeca de porcelana. Esta hermosa muñeca es procedente de Francia, antes de la Revolución Burguesa. Su madre no la dio por muerta, culpo a su hermana la cual es una bruja y desaparece. Esta muñeca de algún modo llego a una curiosa cuidad llamada Death City. Es entregada a un excéntrico semi azabache…
1. Prologo

Aqui El Fic Ganador ^^ este sera 8 capitulos contando con el Prologo y Epilogo ^^ o bueno asi estoy segura ._. disfruten

* * *

**MUÑECA DE PORCELANA  
**

_Hace años su alma fue encerrada, porque ella quiso, en una fina muñeca de porcelana. Esta hermosa muñeca es procedente de Francia, antes de la Revolución Burguesa. Su madre no la dio por muerta, culpo a su hermana la cual es una bruja y desaparece._**  
**_ Esta muñeca de algún modo llego a una curiosa cuidad llamada Death City. Es entregada a un excéntrico semi azabache…  
_

* * *

**Francia, Paris**

_El país del amor_. Así era llamada la gran y poderosa Francia. Sus costumbres, sus colores opacos, sus bellos paisajes, su hermoso idioma, su extravagante cocina…

"País del amor, nunca me he enamorado para confirmarlo, cuando lo llegue a hacer será porque ese hombre debe ser perfecto… hasta entonces… el único amor que conozco es el de mis padres, los reyes en potencia. Y a veces el de mi extravagante tía" susurraba para si misma una hermosa joven de un peculiar cabello rosa que le llegaba a la cintura, unos hermoso zafiros celestes en sus ojos, su piel pálida pues nunca le daba el sol. Nunca. No le gustaba salir del palacio, el único que salía era su hermano mayor…

Se alejó del balcón en que se encontraba para meterse a su habitación, abrió de golpe su armario y saco de el un vestido morado lila que cubría sus rodillas, con un escote recto "me lo pondré una vez mas, tía Aracne dice que le encanta verme con el puesto" hacia un monologo personal la chica. Acaricio con ternura el vestido y se dispuso a ponérselo. Se miro una vez más en el gran espejo de su habitación. Escucho como su sirvienta y nana corría hacia la puerta de entrada, sonrió para si misma, sabia quien venia.

Salió de su habitación, bajo con gracia las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. "bienvenida tía Aracne" hizo una reverencia "oh~ mi querida niña, que linda te vez, me encanta tu vestido… Mosquito~ ve con Eruka por algo de vino para Chrona y para mi, estaremos en la habitación de Chrona" le ordeno a su mayordomo **(N/A: ju~ imagínenselo en su etapa de 400 años menos ^^**) camino con la peli rosa hacia la habitación de esta.

"mi niña mira" le enseño unas muñecas de porcelana "¿te gustan?" le pregunto en un tono maternal "me encantan… son tan lindas" le sonrió "me pregunto como seria yo siendo una muñeca así de fina y delicada" la azabache sonrió "¿te gustaría ser una?" la peli rosa observo incrédula a su tía "me encantaría… ¿pero que diría mi madre?" le miro a los orbes violeta "tranquila de ello me encargo yo… Chrona… tu alma es la mas pura y delicada que he visto, si te convierto en muñeca así de fina y delicada se conservara tu vida y pureza" le miro con semblante serio a la peli rosa "esta bien tía… promete que no dolerá" le rogo la peli rosa recargándose en el hombro de la azabache "solo duerme Chrona, y serás una bella y delicada" dicho esto la pequeña peli rosa durmió en el hombro de la azabache la cual con lagrimas en los ojos recitaba el conjuro, en su regazo apareció una pequeña muñeca de porcelana "tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan hermosa… aun que me duela formaras parte de mi colección… sonrió melancólicamente…

tuvo que partir para que no sospecharan de ella, a los 2 días recibió una carta de su hermana la cual la amenazaba y pedia que le devolviera a su hija, la excéntrica azabache decidio ocultarse ya que su hermana, al igual que ella, era una bruja.

**POV Aracne**

_Dirán que soy malvada, dirán que soy una bruja. Lo soy. Lo acepto. Colecciono almas, jóvenes y pura, llenas de inocencia. Primero fui viaje a diversos lugares para coleccionar muñecas de jóvenes doncellas, princesa, condesas o simples campesinas con almas puras._

Tengo, perdón me corrijo, tenia una hermosa sobrina y quedo fascinada con las muñecas hasta el punto de pedirme ser una. Ella era la única que sabia que soy una bruja. No me podía negar a su petición. Es la muñeca de porcelana que mas cuido… si ella hubiera sido mi propia hija le hubiera dado el don de la vida eterna… pero al ser hija de mi hermana Medusa, otra bruja literalmente hablando, me lo prohibía… nunca supo que ella fue a parar a mi colección… o por lo menos eso creía. Aun creo que ella ha de pensar que yo la tome para volverla mi hija

Han pasado ya varios años, desde que tome el alma pura de mi sobrina, es hora de compartir su belleza. La he admirado por mucho tiempo, empecé a enseñarla pero no a venderla. Nunca la vendería. ¿Si la quemaban? ¿Si la arruinaban? ¿Qué tal si las botaban? Nunca lo permitiría.

Hoy estamos de camino a Death City, una hermosa ciudad en Nevada, un extraño sentimiento se poso en mi pecho. No sé que me pasaba… quizás el hechizo se rompería y ellas vivirían el resto de su juventud aquí… o… ¿se estaba acabando mi casi inmortal tiempo?

* * *

_¿Les gusto? ¿Review? _


	2. ¡Una Muñeca!

**MUÑECA DE PORCELANA******

CAP 1 - ¡UNA MUÑECA!

_Una visita podría cambiar todo_**  
**

* * *

**General Pov - Shibusen****  
**  
Un grupo de chicos salía del conocido instituto Shibusen, entre estos estaban un albino ojos carmín, un peli azul ojos verdes, un semi-azabache con tres líneas en la cabeza oji ámbar, dos rubias una alta y la otra pequeña, una peli negra con piel clara y ojos semi-violeta y una rubia ceniza de ojos jade.

-¡Chicos vamos! Por favor- rogaba Liz  
-¡ONEE-CHAN! PATTY TAMBIEN QUIERE ESAS MUÑECAS- grito Patty  
-yo también tengo curiosidad de ver esas muñecas, dicen que están lindas- dijo con tranquilidad Tsubaki  
-SON SIMETRICAS- grito Liz  
-VAMOS TODOS- grito con euforia Kid  
-¿no hay opción?- pregunto Soul  
-no viejo, llevare mi grandiosidad a esa estúpido lugar- dijo B*S

El grupo de adolecentes caminaba alegre, deprimida, entusiasmadamente… ¡hace 1 semana abrieron el local! El cual tenia por nombre "Casa de Muñecas" al entrar…

**FIN GENERAL POV – Los chicos entran al local – KID POV**

Entramos al local, yo miraba seriamente cada muñeca delicadamente, ninguna me llamo la atención, si debo admitir que eran muy lindas y simétricas pero ninguna me interesaba

-sean bienvenidos jóvenes a "Casa de Muñecas" es un placer atenderlos- dijo cortésmente un hombre de quizás unos 28 años de edad, cabello negro, ojos negros y un esmoquin elegante.  
-muchas gracias por atendernos- le sonreí mientras Soul y B*S reían a carcajadas de las muñecas  
-pueden ver todo lo que gusten a excepción del "Castillo de Porcelana"- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y apuntando a una habitación contigua  
-¿Por qué no?- le interrogue antes de que me respondiera, de un pasillo apareció una mujer alta de tez pálida y ojos violeta, al principio me dio miedo pero conforme se acercaba transmitía una tranquilidad al lugar  
-déjalo Mosquito… pueden entrar conmigo al "Castillo de Porcelana"- me sonrió amablemente  
-¿porque Liz nos hizo venir?- pregunto Soul  
-NO SE Y NINGUNA DE ESTAS MUÑECAS SE COMPARAN CON MI GRANDIOSIDAD- grito Black*Star haciendo que la mujer se tapara los oídos  
-me llamo Aracne Gorgón-  
-Death the Kid, el albino es Soul Evans, el mono peli azul es Black*Star, la niña de ojos verdes es Maka Albarn, la peli negra es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y las que están allá son mis primas Liz y Patty Thompson- les señale a cada uno de mis amigos  
-pues vengan conmigo, si lo que siento es correcto les fascinaran unas muñecas de porcelana que he cuidado con amor durante tantos años- sonrió de manera melancólica  
-¿esta segura Aracne-sama?- le pregunto Mosquito  
-si, vengan- nos llevo a esa habitación

Nuevamente no me llamo la atención ninguna mucho por el contrario Patty jugaba con todas y Liz trataba de controlarla mientras Maka admiraba una que otra muñeca, Soul miraba dos que tres muñecas nada interesantes y Black… bueno… Black es Black mientras Tsubaki trataba de calmarlo, hasta que en los estantes más altos pude ver una muñeca de cabello rosa, si ¡rosa! Un poco peculiar, digo el cabello de mis amigos es extraño incluido el mio… pero ¡rosa! Es tan… raro, me llamo la atención quería ver como seria la muñeca…

-¿Te llamo la atención esa, verdad?- dijo Aracne señalando a la peli rosa  
-s-si… su cabello es… raro…- respondí  
-Mosquito… baja a Chrona- ¿Chrona? ¿Ese era el nombre que le dio?  
-a la orden- dicho esto el bajo la muñeca era tan… hermosa  
-aquí esta, tómala- sostuve en mis manos la muñeca… era tan delicada, tan pacifica, tan hermosa… el corazón se me encogió. ¡Pude jurar que pestañeo!  
-tranquilo chico… ¿la quieres?- me pregunto Aracne  
-¿Cuánto?- pregunte  
-es un regalo, prométeme que cuidaras de Chrona, promételo- me prometió con un deje de tristeza  
-si, se lo prometo, pero… ¿que significo esta muñeca para usted?- me parecía extraño que una mujer de su edad se preocupara tanto por una simple muñeca… me corrijo, aparentemente para mi no es una simple muñeca, tiene algo que me hace querer tenerla  
-con esa muñeca tengo preciosos recuerdos, pertenece a Francia- no me convenció mucho su respuesta pero que mas da es simétrica…

Estábamos por salir del local cada uno de nosotros llevaba consigo una muñeca. Maka llevaba dos muñecas, Tsubaki llevaba consigo una para Ángela, Liz y Patty llevaban quizás una 20. Mientras Black*Star ninguna al igual que Soul. Entonces nos despedimos agradeciendo el gesto amable de la señora Aracne

-pueden venir cuando gusten- nos sonrieron Mosquito y la señora Aracne  
-con todo gusto- dije  
-tengan por seguro que regresaremos- le sonrío Soul

**FIN KID POV – Salen del Local, Liz empieza a hablar – GENERAL POV**

-chicos…- les llamo Liz  
-¿Qué ocurre Liz?- pregunto Soul  
-pues… no se si estaré en lo correcto pero…-  
-¿pero?- hablo Kid  
-pero esa muñeca es rara… -dijo señalando a la muñeca que llevaba consigo Kid- quizás porque han de ser antiguas…- encogieron los hombros restándole importancia

Al salir del local cada uno emprendió camino hacia su hogar correspondiente. Kid y sus primas se fueron a su mansión, Soul y Maka a su departamento y Black hacia su hogar cerca del bosque donde vivía con su tutor Mifune y su hija Ángela mientras Tsubaki iría a su casa que vivía con su hermano mayor Masamune.

**FIN GENERAL POV – Todos se dirigen a sus casas, Kid llega a la de el – KID POV**

Entramos a la mansión, Liz fue a dejar sus muñecas a su cama junto con Patty. Yo por mi parte solo me senté en un sillón cercano aun contemplando la muñeca, tenia unos delicados rasgos parecían pintados con dedicación tanta dedicación que llegue a pensar que eran reales y su ropas tan pequeña y delicada que se le veía puesta… parecía una princesa… ****

-bueno chicas es mejor que empiecen a hacer la cena iré a arreglar la simetría de los cuartos y del baño- dije levantándome junto con la muñeca, me dirigí a mi habitación

Deje a la pequeña muñeca a en el centro de mi cama, solté un suspiro a la nada… realmente había sido un día raro, era hora de un merecido descanso, me empecé a desvestir y quede solo en bóxer **(N/A: MENTES COCHAMBROSAS X3) **me puse mis pijamas y me tire en la cama, voltee a ver a la fina muñeca… raro… estaba de espalda, juro que la deje viendo al centro…

Esa muñeca si que es rara… la mire una vez mas… sentí mis que mis parpados pesaban… en ese momento todo se volvió negro…

_Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba en una mansión algo parecida a la mía; los pasillos tenían un tono violeta claro, demasiado claro, entonces la vi… una chica de cabellos rosa hasta su cintura, un elegante vestido rosa pastel, su piel pálida y sus ojos azules parecían unos mares._

-"hola"- me sonrió  
-"hola"- le respondí y le regrese la sonrisa  
-"soy la princesa Chrona"-  
-"Death the Kid"-  
-"que nombre mas raro para un francés"- soltó una leve risa  
-"no soy francés…"-  
-"¿no?... ya veo"- sujeto su brazo izquierdo -"entonces ¿de donde eres?"-  
-"Nevada, Estados Unidos"-  
-"¿tan lejos?... ah… ya entendí…"- sonrió levemente dijo llevándose su mano a la barbilla  
-"¿Cómo?"- dije algo molesto  
-"tu haz sido elegido para que vuelva a vivir"-  
-"¿disculpa? Pero estas viva…"-  
-"no… mi alma vive, mi cuerpo esta convertido en porcelana"- ¿porcelana? ¡¿QUÉ?!  
-"¡eres una muñeca!"- exclame y por alguna razón se sonrojo… se veía realmente linda  
-"¿eh? P-pues… g-gracias…"-  
-"de nada… no espera, es literalmente eres una muñeca de porcelana"-  
-"lo se"- esto me dejo pasmado  
-"¿disculpa?"-  
-"veras… Kid…"- soltó un suspiro -"ven conmigo"- camino hasta una habitación algo alejada de donde estábamos -"nos espera el té"-  
-"gracias, princesa"- le tire un piropo je~ no podía resistirme…  
-"no seas tan formal, solo Chrona"- me sonrió y me ofreció asiento  
-"así que… ¿como sabes que eres una muñeca?"- le cuestione  
-"mi tía me convirtió en una, no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde ello"- dijo dando un sorbo al té  
-"¿tu tía? ¿Cómo es posible?"-  
-"yo quise… solo hay una forma de que vuelva a ser humana de carne y hueso"-  
-"¿Cuál?"-  
-"pues…-

-¡KID! ¡KID! ¡KID! ¡KID! ¡KID! ¡KID! ¡KID! ¡KID!- llamo a mi habitación Liz, me talle mis ojos y maldije internamente a Liz…  
-¿Qué? ¡Estaba teniendo un gran sueño!- dije molesto  
-lo siento- dijo desde fuera de la habitación- es que anoche no cenaste y venia a despertarte para el desayuno- ¿NO CENE ANOCHE?  
-¿¡QUE!?- entro a la habitación  
-si Kid, anoche te esperamos con Patty para la cena pero estabas completamente dormido y balbuceabas cosas sin sentido y…-  
-espera… ¿Qué cosas balbuceaba?-  
-decías "princesa", "muñeca", "posible" y no sé que mas-  
-ya veo… ya bajo…-  
-bueno te esperamos-

* * *

_¿Review?_


	3. La Duda del Como Parte I

**MUÑECA DE PORCELANA**

CAP 2 – LA DUDA DEL COMO… Parte I  


* * *

**CHRONA POV – habitación de Kid**  
**  
**Por tanto tiempo estuve sola, por tanto tiempo en el frio, por tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

Recuerdo a la perfección el día en que mi tía que convirtió en una muñeca, deje de sentir en ese momento. Mi cuerpo pasó a ser fina porcelana, pero mi alma permanecía.

Tía Aracne me dijo, yo aun estaba con ella pero siempre en mi forma de muñeca, que hasta que encontrara alguien digno de mi amor, alguien digno de alguien como yo. El hechizo se rompería y yo volvería a ser humana, como solía ser.

Tengo mis dudas con respecto al joven al que mi tía me entrego, Death the Kid, nombre raro, no es francés, tiene unos ojos ámbar tan hermosos y- ¿Qué… que estoy pensando?

Oh no, ahí viene. Entro a la habitación, una toalla cubría de su cintura hacia abajo, unas gotas recorrían su piel descubierta, el pelo levemente desordenado con unas gotas de agua que caían por su cabellera negra. Es guapo lo admito, pero… a pesar que no tenga corazón dentro de la porcelana pude sentir algo similar a un latir rápido. Me miro.

-Aun me sorprende ese sueño…- dijo al aire, pero yo lo escuche claramente.

Quería hablar pero el sello de porcelana me lo impidió, mire como se me acerco aun con sin vestirse. Quería tomarlo de los hombros y lanzarlo lejos pero por mas que quisiera algo me decía que lo besaría… mi primer beso… nunca lo di ¿curioso, no?

-En mi sueño eras aun más hermosa que en forma de muñeca, a pesar de que eres una- se sonrojo. Me pareció tierno- parezco bobo hablando con una muñeca, por mas hermosa que seas tanto en mi sueño como en porcelana quiero ayudarte- me tomo con delicadeza lo único que se me permitió hacer su parpadear- tomare eso como un "si", nos vemos "princesa Chrona"- me coloco con delicadeza en la cama- volveré luego después de clases- pestañe.

Él se levanto de la cama y se encamino a su ropero a sacar su ropa. No lo vi. Por más perverso que suene, lo quería ver ¡que pena!

Se termino de vestir, traía puesto un traje forma negro con unas curiosas líneas alrededor, debe ser amante del arreglo personal. Una cualidad de un príncipe.

-volveré pronto, nos vemos "My Lady"- dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Casi pude sentirlo… casi…

**FIN CHRONA POV – Kid sale de la habitación vestido, Chrona muñeca queda acostada – KID POV  
**  
Iba rumbo al Shibusen junto con mis primas, ellas iban hablando animadamente y yo sumergido en mis pensamientos. El sueño que tuve fue tan real, esa muñeca… digo… ella, parecía tan real… me pestañeo, creo que son pruebas suficientes para saber que algo ha ocurrido con ella, deseo que el día pase rápido para poder dormir y volver a soñar con ella, si lo que creo es correcto es probable que quiera comunicarse conmigo.

-Kid ¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto Patty  
-nada, solo eh estado algo pensativo- respondí con una sonrisa  
-¿seguro? Desde que salimos de la casa haz estado sumido en tus pensamientos- me hizo saber lo obvio Liz  
-Estoy bien, tranquilas-

Llegamos al Shibusen, ser el hijo del director del Shibusen me da la pauta de llegar a la hora que quiera. Aun que a veces agradezco ser su hijo, a veces no. No me agrada que la gente me busque por mi apellido o por conveniencia. Por eso me junto con ellos Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki y Maka, fueron los que me recibieron de distinta manera al resto. Agradezco el haberme topado con ellos.

-buenos días- nos dijo Tsubaki al entrar al salón  
-YAHOOO EL DIA FUE HECHO PARA QUE VIERAN MI GRANDESA NYAHAHAHAHA-  
-buen día- nos dijo Maka  
-hola, buenos días- respondimos los tres al unísono

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, disección tras disección, uno que otro dictado y ya. Los recesos con los amigos, me pregunto ¿Chrona tendrá amigas? ¿Entenderá como me siento? Algo me dice que si.

Almuerzo…

-nee Kid, ¿Qué tienes, te encuentras bien?- me pregunto de la nada Maka que estaba sentada a la par mía  
-estoy bien, gracias- lo único que quiero es irme a casa para poder soñar con Chrona, o mejor dicho a charlar con ella  
-viejo toda la mañana te la haz pasado pensativo, ni siquiera haz hecho algún comentario sobre la simetría- me hizo saber Soul  
-¿eh? ¿En serio?- dije incrédulo, toda la mañana la tuve que pasar pensativo sobre que haría con Chrona, o bueno si logro saber como romper el hechizo  
-Kid, sabemos que algo te pasa- me dijo seria Tsubaki  
-¿me creerían si les digo algo con lo que soñé?- pregunte sin despegar mi vista de la comida  
-PUES CLARO VIEJO, ¿¡QUE CLASE DE AMIGOS SERIAMOS!? NYAHAHAHA VERAS QUE CON MI GRANDIOSIDAD TU ASQUEROSO SUEÑO SE IRA- me grito Black*Star… y eso fue lo que me encabrono "tu asqueroso sueño"  
-CIERRA LA BOCA, NO ES UN ESTUPIDO SUEÑO- grite colérico  
-tranquilos chicos, dinos Kid ¿de que trato tu sueño?- me pregunto Tsubaki  
-pues… sobre la muñeca que me regalo la señora Aracne, la veía como una chica muy hermosa, que me dijo que sabia que era una muñeca y que había una forma de que ella pudiera volver a ser de carne y hueso- explique  
-ya decía yo que esa muñeca me resultaba extraña- dijo Liz  
-lo se, pero no parecía confundida, era una princesa- dije  
-tranquilo Kid, deben ser solo imaginaciones tuyas- me dijo Maka  
-no lo creo-

Después no se hablo mas del tema, continuamos en clases, seguían estando igual…

Salimos del Shibusen, ya quería irme a casa necesito saber que podría hacer para que la hermosa muñeca sea humana, sonara extraño pero me empieza a preocupar ello.

Al llegar a casa, literalmente, corrí hasta mi habitación para encontrármela que estaba acostada y si no fuera porque es muñeca juraría que estaba dormida.

Me acosté a la par de la muñeca, pronto los parpados me pesaron… caí dormido.

_-"Joven Death, joven Death…"- me susurraba una voz, inmediatamente supe que era Chrona  
-"Solo Kid, no me gusta que la gente me trate por mi apellido, es tedioso"- dije con un pequeño deje de molestia y note que estaba acostado en una cama de igual tamaño que la mía pero en una habitación distinta  
-"esta bien, Kid, te entiendo"- me dijo sentándose a la par mía  
-"¿me entiendes?"-  
-"si… es una de las razones por las que en mi tiempo no tenia amigas o pretendientes, lo único que buscaban es mi apellido y el dinero de mis padres"- dijo casi en un susurro  
-"a propósito, Chrona… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?"  
-"Makenshi, soy la princesa Chrona Makenshi, hija de los reyes de la antigua Francia"-  
-"entonces estamos casi en el mismo estrato social, yo soy el hijo de un hombre reconocido a nivel mundial, Shinigami-sama"-  
-"¿Cómo es el mundo en la actualidad?"-  
-"créeme que es distinto al que estuviste acostumbrada"-  
-"sígueme… quiero que veas algo"-  
-"muy bien, pero…"-  
-"si es con respecto a lo que mencione ayer, claro que te diré… pero antes necesito que vengas conmigo"- y caminamos hasta llegar a un balcón, en frente estaba un hermoso jardín, tan… no se ni como describir el gran jardín que estaba frente mio –"este jardín era de mi época, no se si la vegetación seguirá igual en la actualidad"-  
-"si lo llegas a cuidar si, pero son pocas las mansiones como la tuya"- señale la mansión  
-"me lo imagino"-  
-"Chrona… podrías decirme en que te puedo ayudar para que seas una persona y dejes de ser una muñeca"-  
-"claro… es sencillo Kid… solo debes…  
_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	4. LA Duda del Como… Parte II

**Lo siento por no Actualizar u.u pero aca esta la conti... etto... ¡ya casi vamos a la mitad! D: CASI 5 capitulos mas... xd' solo 5 XD  
Disfruten la lectura  
**

* * *

**MUÑECA DE POCELANA**

CAP 3 – LA DUDA DEL COMO… AYUDARTE Parte II  


* * *

**CHRONA POV – Sueño de Kid y Chrona, aun en el jardín******

_-"claro… es sencillo Kid… solo debes… de ser digno de mi amor"- dije tranquilamente  
-"¿de tu amor? ¿No es como los cuentos de hadas?"- ¿Qué es eso?  
-"¿disculpa? ¿Qué es un cuento de hada?"- pregunte algo curiosa  
-"pues son de que a una princesa la hechiza una bruja y el príncipe debe romper el hechizo para que el príncipe y la princesa se casen y vivan felices por siempre"- suena hermoso…  
-"pues no es tanto así, esa bruja es mi tía, tu no eres un príncipe o por lo menos no aquí"-  
-"en la actualidad se podría decir que si"- dijo mirándome a los ojos  
-"b-bueno… veras el hechizo con los años se ha deteriorado y se ha hecho débil por ello en mi cuerpo de muñeca lo único que puedo hacer es parpadear y sentir raras veces una caricia"- recordé cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonroje y el de igual forma se sonrojo  
-"ya veo…"-  
-"mi tía me entrego a ti, supongo que ella ha de creer que tu haz de ser el que me volverá a una persona, una vez"-  
-"lo hare"- dijo firmemente  
-"¿Cómo haz dicho? Ni siquiera sabes q-que…"- no me dejo terminar cuando hablo el  
-"no necesito saber nada mas princesa, eres muy hermosa y delicada, y sin duda alguna tu no has conocido el amor al igual que yo… me gustaría… b-bueno s-si no t-tienes ninguna i-inconveniente… me gustaría… e-enamorarme d-de t-ti"- me sonroje furiosamente, nunca me habían dicho algo así…  
-"n-no t-tengo n-ningún i-inconveniente…"-  
-"esta bien"- dijo acariciando mi rostro _**(N/A: en este Fic Kid es mas alto que Chrona aclaro ^^)**_  
-"m-me a-alegro q-que s-seas t-tu…"-  
-"Chrona, ¿Cómo es que solo puedo verte así en mis sueños?"-  
-"creo que quizás porque mi tía Aracne vio algo en ti que hace posible el que solo me puedas ver en el mundo de los sueños"-  
-"ya veo…"-_

**FIN CHRONA POV – Kid despierta, entra Liz a escena – KID POV**

Me desperté feliz, quizás me pueda enamorar de esa princesa, me levante de la cama y pude ver que Liz estaba enfrente de mi

-¿Qué sucede?-  
-debemos deshacernos de esa muñeca- señalo a la muñeca en cuestión  
-no lo creo, no hace nada, olviden lo que les conté-  
-pero Kid… ¿Qué tal si es algo malo?-  
-nada malo puede salir de esto Liz-

Ella salió de mi habitación, ahora debía arreglarme… debo admitir que Chrona es una chica muy bella, hermosa, con gracia. Son pocas las chicas hoy en día. Hubiera preferido nacer en la época de Chrona, quizás si el destino estuviera de mi lado, nos hubiésemos casado. Pero hay un dicho que dice "Él hubiera no existe". Debe ser mejor así, si logro que Chrona se enamore de mi, y yo de ella. Esperen… yo ya estoy enamorado de ella, ninguna chica me preocupo tanto, ni siquiera mis primas, ni mis amigas. Ninguna. A como me preocupa ella. Si, me enamore de una muñeca de porcelana que resulto ser una princesa de hace, no se cuantos años.

Salí de mi habitación, eche una última vista hasta el centro de esta para fijar mi vista en Chrona. Me despedí con un movimiento de manos.

**FIN KID POV – Kid sale de su habitación cerrándola con llave – CHRONA POV**

Me sorprende Kid. Nunca nadie, a excepción de mi familia, se preocupo por mí. Creo que podre enamorarme de el... Aun recuerdo que creí nunca poder enamorarme… creí… no poder… pero… al parecer si puedo.

**FIN CHRONA POV – Shibusen, Kid entra al salón Crecient Moon – GENERAL POV**

-buenos días, chicos- saludo el oji ámbar a sus amigos al acercarse a donde estaban los mencionados reunidos  
-buen día, Kid- saludo Tsubaki con una reverencia  
-¿Qué tal, rayitas? ¡Saluda primeramente a tu dios!- se burlo como de costumbre B*S  
-si como digas y estoy bien, asimétrico- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro Kid

El grupo de amigos se sentó en sus respectivos asientos al ver que entraba al salón el profesor Stain.

Llegado el receso cierto chico perfeccionista fue llamado a la dirección para hablar con su padre mientras sus amigos se quedaban en la cafetería.

-chicos ¿no han visto aun mas raro a Kid?- pregunto Liz  
-Kid siempre es raro- dijo como si nada Soul  
-¿Por qué Liz?- pregunto Tsubaki tan amable como siempre  
-desde que compro esa muñeca ha estado mas raro- respondió la nombrada  
-¿y porque crees eso?- pregunto Soul  
-cuando llega a la casa no cena, simplemente se encierra en su cuarto y habla puras incoherencias y mantiene abrazada esa muñeca-  
-NYAHAHAAHAHAHA EL RAYITAS NECESITA UNA NOVIA NYAHAHAHA EL GRAN YO LE CONSEGUIRA UNA-  
-oh no… Black*Star no- dijo Maka mirando con cierto enfado a su amigo- Kid no necesita una novia-  
-CLARO QUE SI Y EL GRANDIOSO YO SE LA CONSEGUIRA-dijo Black*Star- y que no sea plana como… ¡tú!- señalo a su amiga oji verde  
-eres un imbécil- dijo Liz  
-¿Qué a ti te gusta, Kid?- pregunto Soul  
-claro que no- respondió apresurada  
-entonces no te enojes-  
-¡no estoy enojada!-  
-no te sobresaltes Liz- la intento calmar Tsubaki  
-JIRAFAS-

**FIN GENERAL POV – Death Room, Kid enfrente de Shinigami-sama – KID POV**

-de acuerdo padre, les informare a los maestros- dije formalmente  
-me parece perfecto Kid-kun ¡nos vemos! Y gracias hijo- dijo mi padre con su voz cantarina como siempre suele hacerla  
-nos vemos- gire sobre mis talones y empecé a caminar a la salida

Lo que tenia que hacer es ir a la sala de maestros, informarles sobre las decisiones de mi padre sobre los exámenes trimestrales. Luego me podía saltar las clases para ir a casa y soñar con Chrona. Poco a poco ella va entrando en mi vida y mi corazón. Solo espero que ella también sienta lo mismo no quisiera enamorarme sin ser correspondido, por lo que he escuchado es horrible digo cualquiera se decepcionaría… _cualquiera_.

Sali de la sala de maestros, al parecer se lo tomaron muy bien. Ahora vere si me puedo saltar el resto de las clases.

-¡RAYITAS!- gritaron a lo lejos Black*Star y Patty  
-¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no me digan asi? Duo de imbéciles- susurre y los fulmine con la mirada- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunte al ver que intentaban recobrar el aire al estar corriendo  
-¡TE CONSEGUIREMOS UNA NOVIA~!-  
-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE DECIR ESO?!- eso me sorprendio digo no quiero una novia, quiero a Chrona  
-nada rayitas, el grandísimo yo se encargara de ello-

Esto no pinta nada bien…

* * *

_¿Review?_


	5. ¡Sentimientos!

J&J: HEMOS VUELTO CON CONTI~ TRABAJA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI

Julian: Soul Eater no nos pertenece

* * *

**MUÑECA DE PORCELANA**

**CAP 4 - ¡SENTIMIENTOS!**

* * *

**KID POV – Mansión Death, Kid acostado en su cama mirando con detenimiento a la Muñeca Chrona **No puedo creer que el maldito de Black*Star y la boba de Patty quieran hacer que tenga una "novia" las opciones mucho menos me agradaron. Entre esas iban: Liz, Maka, Tsubaki, Jaqueline, Kim y no quienes mas.

Me fastidio, malditos ambos, solo quiero estar con Chrona. Cuando por fin logre estar con ella en carne y hueso me dejaran de molestar.

Ahora dormiré un poco para estar con Chrona.

_-¿Qué tienes, Kid?- me pregunto Chrona acariciando mi cabello, ella estaba sentada en el césped mientras mi cabeza estaba recostada en su regazo  
-solo estoy un poco molesto con mis amigos- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y una briza nos envolvía a ambos  
-¿Por qué? ¿Han hecho enojarte?- me volvió a preguntar mientras sus suaves manos recorrían mi rostro, creo que me sonroje  
-algo así… quieren que tenga una… "novia"- abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los ojos azules de ella que estaban un poco abiertos por la impresión  
-pero… t-tu no quieres una novia ¿verdad?- me pregunto otra vez pero ahora note un tono de tristeza y enojo en su voz mientras se sonrojaba  
-claro que no, yo solo quiero a una-  
-¿y esa q-quién es?- volvió a tener ese tono  
-tú- dije simplemente, levante mi rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla  
-… gracias…-  
-de nada, si pudiera me quedaría contigo aquí en este lugar tan pacifico-  
-yo… no se… que decir…-  
-entonces no digas nada- no se de donde tuve ese impulso para presionar mis labios a los de ella, no me respondió creí faltarle el respeto y empecé a separarme de ella pero… llevo sus manos a mis hombros  
-n-no…- la regué…  
-l-lo s-siento no era-  
-no… n-no te detengas…- no, hasta creo que hice bien en besarla. Fue un beso suave y tierno. Digo fue mi primer beso, sus labios sabían a fresas… fue… increíble.  
-me gusto- dije e inmediatamente sentí mi rostro arder  
-a m-mi igual…-_

Luego de platicar un rato, uno que otro beso que le daba, prácticamente me he enamorado de Chrona. Cualquier chico lo haría, digo es linda, simpática, simétrica ¿Qué mas pedir?

-Kid-kun- me llamo  
-¿si?-  
-b-bueno… y-yo… u-um… c-creo q-que… m-me e-estas e-empezando a g-gustar…-  
-tu también me gustas, Chrona- y volví a besarla.

**FIN KID POV – Plaza de Death City, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty hablan – GENERAL POV**

-se los digo chicas, ¡Kid esta loco por esa maldita muñeca!- grito con deje de odio Liz  
-¿estas segura? Digo… sabemos que Kid es raro, y todo pero no loco…- defendió Maka a su amigo  
-no lo conoces como yo-  
-lo conozco mucho mejor que tu-  
-¡tu no has vivido con el!-  
-chicas no peleen- intento calmar Tsubaki a calmar a rubias  
-¡JIRAFITAS~!-  
-Elizabeth Thompson, yo a Kid lo conozco-  
-Maka Albarn, Kid es mio-  
-no rubia oxigenada, es mio-  
-chicas…-  
-¡jirafas~!-  
-¡mientes! ¡Kid es mio y lo sabe!-  
-¡pues vamos a preguntarle!-  
-¡jirafas!-  
-¡vamos!-  
-oh no… "_¿de que me sirve intentar callarlas?"_-

Liz y Maka corrían hacia la mansión seguidas por Tsubaki pidiéndoles que se detuvieran o que tuvieran cuidado, mientras Patty… Patty es Patty y les seguía el paso a su ritmo.

-¡KID!- grito exasperada Liz  
-¿¡KID, DONDE ESTAS!?- grito Maka  
-debe estar en su cuarto con esa maldita muñeca-

Ambas rubias subieron a la habitación del joven azabache, se acercaron hasta que escucharon un gemido.

-¿Kid?- pregunto casi en un susurro Maka

_-Chrona-_ susurro Kid desde dentro de la habitación

-¡ves! Hasta nombre le ha puesto ya-  
-derriba la puerta-  
-tu me mandas-

-_Chrona… te quiero-_ volvió a susurrar Kid desde dentro de la habitación

-oh esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso- dijeron Liz y Maka al unísono

**FIN GENERAL POV – En el Sueño de Kid y Chrona – KID POV**

_-Chrona, te quiero- le dije al oído haciéndola sonrojar  
-y-yo t-también te quiero… K-Kid- volví a soplar en su cuello haciéndola estremecerse, sonrojarse y reír nerviosamente  
-poco a poco iremos rompiendo el hechizo, lo prometo- le susurre  
-lo sé Kid, confió en ti…-_

-KID- escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos

-¿escuchaste eso?- pregunte y Chrona negó con la cabeza

-¡KID!- volví a escuchar parecían las voces de dos mujeres

-¿y ahora?- alce una ceja y Chrona asintió  
-debes despertar- me beso en la frente  
-de acuerdo-

**Fin del sueño de Kid y Chrona – habitación de Kid**

Abrí con pereza mis ojos y escuche como golpeaban con furia la puerta. Me levante algo soñoliento y abrí solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del suelo.

-¿¡CON QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTABAS!?- escuche a Liz y Maka reclamarme  
-con nadie- dije fríamente mientras me levantaba del suelo  
-¿¡QUIEN ES CHRONA!?- me preguntaron y voltee a ver a la muñeca sobre mi cama  
-esto es el colmo- musito Liz por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a mi cama  
-¿Qué?- alce una ceja  
-voy a quemar la muñeca-  
-¡no te atrevas!-  
-Kid, estas mal- dijo Maka pareciendo inocente- esta- señalo a la muñeca- no es real, yo si-  
-yo también- dijo Liz con el ceño fruncido mientras cargaba **mi** muñeca  
-aleja tus manos de **MI **muñeca- dije sutilmente calmado pero obviamente enojado  
-no…- respondió Liz mientras apretaba a Chrona a su pecho  
-tírala- dijo Maka  
-¿Cómo?- preguntamos Liz y yo  
-¡QUE TIRES LA MUÑECA POR LA VENTANA!-  
-lo hacen y **juro** que me las pagan-

-_Kid…_- escuche la voz de Chrona

-¿Quién fue?- pregunto Liz asustada  
-Chrona…-

-_Kid… ¿Qué… me harán?_-


End file.
